


I thought I could do this

by poorcinderelly



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorcinderelly/pseuds/poorcinderelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The sun was beating down on the back of my neck and the soft, warm breeze kept brushing through my bangs. I still had my knife in my hand.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought I could do this

**Author's Note:**

> So, um...I haven't written any form of fanfiction since the days I obsessed over Harry Potter. So forgive me if this isn't great. This is also my first time posting on AO3!!! Hi!!! :D
> 
> This is part of a collection of writing prompts I have tucked away on my flashdrive. I may or may not post the rest of them; I'm not sure yet.
> 
> It was BETA-ed by an IRL friend of mine, who is also a huge TWD fan.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!! :D

The sun was beating down on the back of my neck and the soft, warm breeze kept brushing through my bangs. I still had my knife in my hand.

Your eyes were lifeless and your mouth was slack. The bite on your shoulder was still fresh and my cherry blossom scarf was soaked with your blood. I could smell the honeysuckles and rotten flesh that surrounded us in the field.

We had gone on a run. We had started to run out of food at the camp, so you volunteered to go. You hoped to finally catch a buck that had kept dodging us for the past couple of days. I volunteered to go with you.

They just came at us so fast. One moment there were only four, and then they just kept coming. I stabbed one in the shoulder with my knife, but it still overpowered me and pushed me to the ground. It was about to bite my throat when you ripped it off of me and pounded its face in with your boot. And all I could do was watch as one came after you and bit you in the shoulder. It just happened so quickly. 

And I don’t remember what happened after that. I know I had your crossbow and my knife. I killed them all.

I remember promising to kill you before you had the chance to turn. You also said you would do the same for me. But as I sat there looking at you, I couldn’t do it. I didn’t have any strength left. All I could do was think about your last moments; how you tried to comfort me as I cried. Your hand was in my hair and you were kissing my face; you kept doing it as your breath kept getting shallower and shallower. My mind was racing; I convinced myself that I could stop the bleeding with my scarf and run back to camp at the same time to get help. But then you kissed me one last time…and then you were gone. We didn’t need any words.

I don’t know how long I sat there. I gave my knife one more squeeze and raised it above your head. As soon as your jaw began to twitch, I slammed the blade right between your eyes. I let it linger for a couple of moments and when I was sure the transformation had stopped, I yanked the knife out. Some of your blood got on my face; I didn't care. I then slung the knife across the field, not knowing or caring where it landed. I didn’t want to look at it anymore, much less hold it.

The sun began to set behind the trees. I knew the others would come looking for us soon. Until then, I decided to wait.

I bent down beside you and put my head on your chest. I wrapped my free arm around your waist, gave you a squeeze, and began to cry.

I thought I could do it, and I did.


End file.
